FIG. 3 of German Patent No. DE 196 14 411 A1 shows a hydrodynamic torque converter device for a motor vehicle drive train, which comprises a torsion vibration damper and a converter torus, which is formed by a pump shell, a turbine shell, and a stator shell. The torsion vibration damper included therein comprises exactly one energy accumulator means, which is disposed between an input component and an output component. The output component is non-rotatably connected to a hub, which in turn is non-rotatably connected to a shaft. The input component is connected to the piston of a torque converter lockup clutch, so that the energy accumulator means can be loaded by the converter housing through the input component when the converter lockup clutch is closed. The input component is furthermore coupled to the outer turbine shell of the converter torus by a rivet joint. This is provided so that the outer turbine shell comprises an outward facing embossing in the portion where it defines the torus interior or the torus cavity, wherein a rivet is disposed in the embossing, which creates a non-rotatable connection to the input component of the outer turbine dish through respective openings of the outer turbine dish and of the input component.
FIG. 1 of German Patent No. DE 199 20 542 A1 shows a hydrodynamic torque converter device for a motor vehicle drive train, in which the torsion vibration damper comprises two energy accumulator means. Therein, a driver component is welded to the outside of the outer turbine dish in the portion, which defines the interior of the torus, wherein the driver component is connected to the input component of an outer damper or of an outer energy accumulator means by a push-in connection. The output component of the outer energy accumulator means is coupled again to the piston of a converter lockup clutch and simultaneously forms the input component of the inner energy accumulator means, whose output component is connected to a hub.
Another hydrodynamic torque converter device for a motor vehicle drive train, in which the torsion vibration damper comprises two energy accumulator means is shown in FIG. 1 of German Patent No. DE 103 58 901 A1. In this configuration the input component of the outer energy accumulator means is coupled with a converter lockup clutch. An intermediary component simultaneously forms the output component of the outer energy accumulator means and the input component of the inner energy accumulator means, which is connected to a hub through its output component. At this hub, a protrusion of the outer turbine dish is supported in radial direction. At the outside of the outer turbine dish, a driver component is welded on in the portion, in which the outer turbine dish defines the torus interior, wherein the driver component is on the other hand coupled to the intermediary component by means of a connection means configured as a bolt connection.